remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Nicodemus
Nicodemus was an old prophet in The Secret of NIMH. He was the wise, mystical leader of the rats until Jenner killed him. Derek Jacobi did his voice who would later go on to play The Master. Personality Nicodemus was a kind, wise old rat who was the leader of the rats of NIMH. Like the other rats, he was captured by man and was injected with some sort of experiment, which gives him and the other rats human intelligence. After escaping NIMH, he became the prophet and leader of the rats. Even though he is the prophet, he was also somewhat a wizard judging by his items; the book, the amulet, and his crystal-ball-like machine. Role in Film ''The Secret of NIMH'' He was the very first character to be seen in the film. He was writing down and narrating the events that happened that day (Jonathon Brisby's death), and reveals that it has been four (4) years since he and the other rats escaped from NIMH. He knew that they could not stay (in the rosebush) any longer. He kept an amulet belonging to Jonathon in a small chest, later to be given to Mrs. Brisby. He watches over Mrs. Brisby with his crystal-ball-like machine. He speaks to Jonathon about her safety. He watches her as she goes to see the Great Owl and when she came into the rats' home. He knew that Jenner could cause harm to her and the rats because of his thirst for power and he said, "When Jenner finds the amulet, then heaven help us". He soon sees Mrs. Brisby in person. He first had her read the book about Jonathon. When Mrs. Brisby asks why her husband never told her about him and the rats, he tells her all about NIMH and Jonathon's heroism. He then gave her the amulet saying that Jonathon made it for her and tells her of its powers. He also tells her that Jonathon never told her about NIMH because the injections slowed their age process, which means that when Mrs. Brisby grows old, Jonathon would still be young. While they were riding on the boats, he told Mrs. Brisby about the plan to move to Thorn Valley and start their own colony. When Mrs. Brisby volunteered to drug the farmer's cat, Dragon, he accepts the offer despite Justin's protest. He was next seen standing on a rock, watching the moving of the Brisby home. Unfortunately, he was unaware of Jenner's plan to kill him until it was too late. Jenner cut the ropes, causing the construction to break apart and crush him (Nicodemus) to death. The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue Trivia *Character animation supervised by John Pomeroy. *Nicodemus is the first animal character to ever wear shoes; the other animals go barefoot. After him would follow Red (when disguised), T.R Chula, Cat R. Waul, Patou, Pinky, Goldie and Ms. Fieldmouse Category:The Secret of NIMH characters Category:Rats Category:Characters who narrate the story